Kakashi and Fun in the Springs
by Sneezin' Erryday
Summary: Kakashi has been left out on a little group activity the males in Konoha have been enjoying without him. It's yaoi deliciousness so don't like don't read. If i continue this there may be some pairings but as of now its just M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M/M (it's porn)


Ok so basically its porn. if anyone wants to suggest some characters they wanna see bang im up for writing it. Have fun ;)

* * *

Asuma moaned as he reclined in the hot water of the springs.

The sound went straight to Kakashi's cock. He had only just walked into the hot springs and was glad that, in addition to the towel around his face, he had a second around his hips.

The towel its self was actually more of strip of cloth. It barely covered anything in fact he was sure that anyone sitting in the water would be able to see his cock and the now semi-hard on he was sporting.

The silver haired jonin was blushing like mad because unfortunately half the male Shinobi he knew were in the water. Jiraiya had just returned Naruto to the village and had decided he needed a rest, he was sitting in the water with his incredible chest on display and his eyes closed.

Asuma, Shikamaru and Chouji were also there, both the students had filled out nicely. Chouji was still chubby but had a some noticeable muscle definition andShikamaru seemed to have followed in Asuma's footsteps and had packed a large amount of muscle on, his abs and arms were practically the same as Asuma's own impressive muscles.

Iruka sat next to Naruto who was enthusiastically telling some story about training with Jiraiya with a clone he had summoned. The blonde's cock was swinging enticingly as he animatedly acted out the events.

Naruto's clone was henged to look like Jiraiya so the original could act the story out properly. Kakashi was shocked to see the size of the clone Jiraiya's dick, he hoped it was accurate.

Kiba was also relaxing, laughing at Naruto's antics, he had also filled out and was now rather lean with a chiselled body Kakashi was not only aroused by but slightly jealous of.

Gai and Lee both had incredibly good muscle definition, like they were carved from stone. They were, oddly enough, talking quietly to each other on the side of the springs with their feet in the water. Their surprisingly large cocks hung down between their legs, it was surprising because Kakashi couldn't imagine where they hid them in her tight spandex.

Kakashi realised he was at full mast and could feel the towel slowly dropping off. He was thankful for the mist as he quickly slipped into the water hoping that no one would see through the surface. He sat next to Jiraiya and watched Naruto and the Jiraiya clone act out the events.

Kakashi was mesmerised by the Jiraiya clone's hanging manhood. It hung next to some large balls that were surrounded by white hair, the shaft was long even though the organ was soft. It was at least five inches soft and Kakashi could tell Jiraiya was a grower.

It waved around at eye level, Kakashi was so hypnotised that he didn't notice the glance Jiraiya gave him or that his own erection was sticking out of the water for everyone to see. Jiraiya nudged Iruka in the ribs and muttered in his ear. Iruka smirked leaned over to whisper in Kiba's.

Jiraiya's message passed around the springs giving each man a grin and an aroused glint in their eyes. Asuma and Shikamaru even slid their hands underwater to rest on each other's cocks. All of this went unnoticed by Kakashi, who was still staring at the Jiraiya clone's cock, and by Naruto who was acting out his story.

"Hey, Naruto." Jiraiya said, interrupting the blonde's story "Why don't you act out what we did on my birthday this year."  
"Sure, but there's too much water."  
Kakashi was still not paying attention to anything apart from the naked Jiraiya clone.

"Not to worry, I can do something about that." Jiraiya did a few hand seals and said "Sealing Art: Drought no Jutsu"  
All of a sudden the water of the springs disappeared into a seal tattoo on Jiraiya's wrist leaving the marble benches and pit. Kakashi jumped in surprise and covered his noticeable erection.

"Ok, so it was Jiraiya's birthday right," Naruto started, oblivious to Kakashi's erection. "And he had come back to the hotel a bit drunk. He had struck out a bunch of times and was pretty damn horny. So I was actually asleep but I woke up because he was being so loud. I looked up and he was holding his prick in his hand and wanking over what he thought was me sleeping."

While he was talking the clone Jiraiya had started wanking his cock until it was at full hardness. It was a glorious twelve inches that Kakashi couldn't take his eyes off.  
"So what I did was grab his dick like this" Naruto's hand closed around the giant cock. "And I started to suck him off." Naruto's mouth closed around the Jiraiya clone's huge member and sunk down eight inches of it.

"So then the boss felt Ero-sennin grab the back of his head" The clone Jiraiya continued in a groan as he fisted his hand in Naruto's blonde hair. By now the men around the pool had all begun touching each other and themselves.

Asuma and Shikamaru were wanking each other off while watching Naruto blow the clone, Asuma's eight inch cock was around an inch shorter than Shikamaru's but thicker by far. They occasionally kissed, their tongues sliding together in ecstasy.

Iruka rubbed Kiba's hard seven and a half inch cock as the brunette sucked on his neck, his hand caressing Iruka's own eight inches of man meat. Chouji sat next to them stroking his thick nine inches watching all the different men around him. He slipped a hand behind him and began to finger his arse.

Lee, not to be out done by Naruto and his clone, was on his knees in front of Gai practically swallowing a cock that rivalled Jiraiya's. Kakashi was stunned, his leaking seven inch cock was untouched as he watched the men around him together, noticing with a twinge of embarrassment that he was the smallest there.

He snapped out of his shocked state when he felt a calloused hand wrap around his manhood.  
"Don't be embarrassed Kakashi." The deep, erotic timbre of Jiraiya's voice filled his ear. "Men come in all different shapes and sizes."  
The sage swiped the pad of his thumb across the head of Kakashi's cock, smearing pre-come across it. Kakashi's vision was still filled with Naruto sucking off his clone who still looked like Jiraiya.

"Your's may be smaller than the rest of ours but it can still satisfy us."  
The word 'satisfy' rolled out of the Sannin's mouth in a sinful murmur that made Kakashi almost come right then. Kakashi's makeshift mask slid off his face and the warm pressure of it was replaced by a bruising pressure upon his lips, supplied by the older man's mouth.

He felt the Jiraiya's tongue enquire entry to his mouth, which he gladly allowed. The orgy of taste and touch caused a pulse of pleasure to shoot through Kakashi's veins. He released a guttural moan into Jiraiya's mouth. The sage moved out of the kiss, much to Kakashi's disappointment, and brought two fingers up to Kakashi's mouth.

"Suck."

Kakashi took the fingers into his mouth and sucked on them as he looked at Jiraiya, pupils dilated in arousal. Jiraiya moved his hand down to his own weeping cock and stroked it as Kakashi rolled his tongue around the digits.

Gai was now sliding his fingers in and out of Lee's arse as the younger boy continued to deep throat the jonin's cock, on all fours. Lee fondled his sensei's balls causing a sated breath of air to escape him. Gai removed his fingers from Lee's tight heat as Chouji walked over licking his lips at the sight of the sensei and student look-a-like together.

Chouji placed a large hand Lee's lower back and pressed the head of his cock into the pink hole. Chouji moaned at the same time as Lee, Lee hummed causing Gai to groan and mutter  
"Fuck, Lee. Who have you been practising on?"  
Chouji pushed all the way into Lee before pulling out to the tip and thrusting in again. He continued the slow but hard pace as Gai writhed in his seat due to Lee's ministrations.

Just to the side of them Asuma was straddling Shikamaru's hips, grinding into him, their dicks sliding against each other with delicious friction. Their mouths clashed together with teeth and tongue fighting for dominance as they rutted against one another.

Naruto was groaning on his back, the Jiraiya clone between his legs, his tongue thrusting into Naruto's hole. "And then Ero-sennin pussshed his big dick innnto me" Naruto said through his groans"  
"Boss I don't think anyone is paying too much attention to us anymore." The clone said giving Naruto's arse a final lick, looking around.  
"I know and Ero-sennin didn't fuck me on his birthday, I just sucked him off. He seems a bit busy with Kaka-sensei at the moment and you're just as good."

The clone gave the original a grin,  
"I thought you were exaggerating"  
The clone grinned and grabbed his huge henged cock and spread the salty fluid he had been dripping along the shaft. He pushed into the original's tight heat and sank in until his balls slapped into skin. Naruto exhaled in pleasure before the clone pulled out and thrust hard back into him causing the blonde to yell out in delight.

The real Jiraiya had stood up and thrust his wet fingers inside his arse as Kakashi was on his knees, swallowing his meat, mirroring what his student had done to his clone just minutes earlier. The swirl of Kakashi's tongue on Jiraiya's cock sparked a burning pleasure that force any though out of his head. With the combined pleasure of his own fingers and the wet suction of Kakashi's mouth the white haired sage could feel himself dangerously close to coming.

He pulled his fingers out of his arse and pulled Kakashi's head off his cock.  
"I don't want to finish just yet."  
He wiped some spit off the chin that had been revealed from beneath his mask. Jiraiya pulled Kakashi up and kissed him enjoying the taste of his own essence on Kakashi's tongue.

He pushed him back onto the marble bench before placing his feet either side of Kakashi's legs. He squatted down and lined up Kakashi's cock with the his hole before dropping hard onto his lap.

They simultaneously groaned.

Jiraiya started to bounce up and down on the stiff member, his giant cock slapping him in the abs.

Shikamaru was now kneeled on the floor fully inside his sensei, groaning in ecstasy. Gai was lying beneath Asuma who was on all fours having Shikamaru thrusting into him. Gai, having left Lee to enjoy Chouji by himself, was swallowing Asuma's cock and Asuma was reciprocating.

Iruka pushed Kiba off his cock and kneeled down close to the ground and pushed into Gai's arse causing a moan that caused Asuma to moan as well. Kiba followed his teacher obediently and stuck his weeping cock in front of his scarred face, Iruka gladly took the teen's cock into his mouth, eliciting a sinful groan.

Chouji and Lee were off in their own world, the larger teen was thrusting in and out of the tight arse normally covered by green spandex. He was holding him close to his body as though they were two puzzle pieces fitting together. Chouji was breathing harshly into the crook of Lee's neck, Lee tilted his chin up and pushed his tongue into the spiral tattooed man's mouth.

Naruto's clone was practically cracking the ground under the force of his thrusts into his boss's hole, the original Naruto's back was arched in pleasure.  
"Uh- clone stop"  
The clone stopped mildly concerned that he had hurt the original. The original Naruto stood, smirking at the clone.  
"I'm gonna go get my cock sucked by Iruka-sensei, I suggest you and the real Jiraiya have some fun with Kakashi. Be sure to tell me everything." Naruto grabbed the cock that had been thrusting into him and gave it a squeeze.

"Have fun." The blonde sidled over to the pile of men who were moaning loudly and offered his dick up to be sucked by the man currently feasting Kiba's cock, Iruka looked up and swallowed his blonde student's cock, wanking off Kiba at the same time while fucking Gai into the floor.

Kiba pulled Naruto forward and kissed him deeply. Jiraiya was still pushing himself up and down on Kakashi's cock when he felt a hand wrap around his length. He opened his eyes to see the same ones staring back at him. He moaned, aroused by his own calloused hands touching him in a way that he wasn't used to.

A mouth just like his collided with his lips, a tongue like his entwined with his own, his own mouth kissed him. The Naruto clone pulled Jiraiya up off Kakashi and got on all fours with his arse in the air.  
"Hey, Kaka-sensei, want to put it in me?"  
Kakashi groaned at the image of the two Jiraiya's one flushed red and the other with his bubble butt sticking in the air.

Kakashi stood, his dick wet with precum, and pushed into the Jiraiya clone's tight heat. Jiraiya moaned at the image of himself being fucked, he bent down behind Kakashi and stuck his tongue between the tight cheeks. Kakashi slowly moved in and out of the clone's hole, deep and slow, enjoying the tongue hunting for his prostate.

Chouji and Lee were close. They were rocking back and forth in a haze of pleasure. Lee yelled out and came over their naked chest and abs, some even getting to Chouji's tattooed cheeks. Chouji sped up, pumping fast in and out of Lee, with a grunt he came hard in Lee's arse, some of the come pouring out of Lee's hole. Lee smiled at the chubby teen and licked the come on Chouji's spiralled cheek and kissed him hard.

The group of men in the centre of the marble pit were all groaning in desire. Gai had came already into Asuma's mouth, who was now sucking on Kiba's dick, Gai was still sucking on Asuma's own thick meat, just waiting for the man to come. Shikamaru was still pushing in and out of Asuma when he moaned and made a final thrust and released into Asuma's arse.

Shikamaru pulled his dick out, it was quickly replaced by Iruka's tanned wood. Shikamaru moved over to Naruto who was wanking his cock and sucked his dick to the base, until Naruto's blonde hairs were tickling his face. Naruto released a guttural moan and came hard down Shikamaru's throat, he knelt down and snogged the black haired teen.  
"You. Are. Fucking. Amazing." Each word was punctuated by a kiss.

At that moment it all became too much for Asuma and came in Gai's mouth. He collapsed, causing him to release Kiba from his mouth and Iruka to pull out of the ring of muscles. The two tanned men stood ever the hairy jonin and pulled on their dicks until they came with grunts on Asuma's smooth skin.

Kakashi was in a world of pleasure as his arse was now getting pounded by the real Jiraiya while he was himself buried to the hilt in Naruto's clone of Jiraiya. They were moving as one. Jiraiya pushing into Kakashi who was pushing into the clone.

The Naruto clone groaned and came in spurts onto the marble floor. Kakashi sped up, forcing back onto Jiraiya's cock and into his arse. He yelled out in ecstasy and came hard into the clone. The real Jiraiya also sped up his movements and came into Kakashi until it came out around Jiraiya's wood. They all slumped back onto the cool marble and looked around. The other men lay or sat on the stone bench that circled the side of the springs.

"Well that was fun." Kakashi exclaimed breathily. "I'm assuming this is a regular thing. Invite me next time."  
"If we want to get clean we're gonna have to sit on the bench."  
The spent men pushed themselves onto the bench.  
"Oh yeah you can dispel if you want." Naruto said to the clone.

The clone nodded and disappeared into chakra smoke next to Kakashi, leaving nothing but a glob of Kakashi's come in its place. The silver haired jonin dipped his fingers in his own come and licked it into his mouth. Jiraiya did a couple of hand seals before muttering "Unseal"  
A wave of water poured out of the tattoo on his arm coming up to just below their pecs. They all sighed in relaxation, practically in unison. They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing and occasionally kissing the men next to them.

* * *

so yeah thats it review it you liked it and please dont hesitate to tell me what im doing wronfg and what youd like me to do next bye non-exsistant fans :D


End file.
